always remember me
by akane1412
Summary: what if shuichi and hiro had to say goodbye


By Akane   
  
always remember me  
  
Disclamer: this fic doesn't belong to me but to Maki Murakami (I'm jealous)  
  
This fic is dedicated to the person that I care most in this world ... my best friend the person that I had to say goodbye some time ago ... and bacause of that my heart is still in pain so don't hate me if this sucks because I'm puting my heart in this ...  
  
por isso se estas a ler isto Sofia (este e o nome que eu te chamei durante 4 anos por isso e este que eu prefiro usar ok ^_^ quanto aesta parte estar em portugues e porque e so para tu leres ^_^) espero que tu gostes  
  
E ja agora eu depois explico-te no fim porque que tu es o Hiro ^_^  
  
Oh yes this is Shuichi thinking  
  
____________________________ ********************** ____________________________  
  
Since the firs time, when I meet you I knew we would have to separet ourselfs one day ... I didn't know the reason but ... I knew we would have to ...  
  
I was afraid that day would come too quickly ... I knew that in that day we would suffer ... because ... you are my best friend ... you will always be ... but ... can friendship resist the distance ? what if you forget about me ? what if you find someone beter than me ? someone not so noisy ... someone more intilegent than me ... someone that can talk about something you like more than the things I say ... someone ... someone just ... better ...   
  
We have been toghether for so long but ... Am I the friend you deserve ?   
  
I can't help but think about this ... but What if you like me the same way I do ? But what if our friendship is really truth ?  
  
Then that means you are sufering the same way I am right ? I don't whant you to suffer this way ... it hurts ...  
  
I'm not saiyng that our friendship is a lie ... but some times I think ... How someone like you whit so many friends someone so kind ... can be my friend ? If I'm just a noisy baka ... you know people a lot better than me so ... why ?  
  
Even now that you have Ayaka you are still whit me ... why ?   
  
What will we do now ? That I am going to change from this city ... we will only see eachother sometimes ... but not everyday   
  
well you will have the oprtunity to find other friends right ?  
  
Just don't be sad ... never ... I really don't whant you sad   
  
you really are strong ... you didn't cry when I told you that I was going ... but I cryed ... a lot ... actualy the tears are still in my eyes but I am teling them not to go out ... Because I whant to be strong ... just like you are ...  
  
Hiro ... when I was sad you were there for me and I thank you for that ... Whithout you I wouldn't have make it ...   
  
You know even whit Yuki ... the person I love ... it is still really hard to think about a day whithout you ... You are already part of me ...  
  
Because the person we love whit all our heart is importante to us ... but a friend is veeeeeeeery importante too ... because friends are always by our side whit us and the friends that are real friends know each others better than any other thing ... so I know when you are sad or happy just by looking at you ... always ...  
  
I hope that you will always remember every place we've and our happy moments there because the sad ones are not needed right ?  
  
Shuichi was entering in Yuki's car   
  
Yuki: Have you said goodbye to your friends ... to Hiro ?  
  
Shuichi: No ... I can't ... I know I will cry again ...  
  
Yuki: You will see him every weekend ...  
  
Shuichi: is not the same   
  
Yuki: ...   
  
Shuichi: ...  
  
Shuichi had tears in his eyes and Yuki noticed   
  
Yuki: Baka you are already crying ...  
  
Shuichi: I can't help it ... My chest hurts ...   
  
Yuki: ... This is not going to be forever ...  
  
Shuichi: what if it is ...  
  
Yuki: then I will be the one who will suffer when you start crying non stop  
  
Shuichi: I know ... I am just pain ...  
  
Yuki: ...  
  
Shuichi: ... and because of that I am always making you and hiro get mad at me ...  
  
Yuki: Yes I gess you really are pain ... you really have a hight voice that is pain for my head ... somethimes ...  
  
Shuichi: nani ?? somethimes ???  
  
Yuki: yes ... only somethimes because you are cute too ... and I am sure that Hiro thinks the same way   
  
Shuichi: ...  
  
Yuki: ... actualy he gave this to me to give you ... because he couldn't say goodbye either...  
  
It was a small piece of paper whit some words on it ...  
  
"Always remeber me   
  
or its better you don't   
  
because if you remember me   
  
that means you had forgotten me once .  
  
For (...) years we shared moments  
  
Happy ones and somethimes sad   
  
Yu'll be gone, but you already know   
  
that just remember this, I'll be glad .  
  
Just reviewing the places we've been  
  
tears stood into my eyes   
  
'coz you have been the best friend i've ever had   
  
Don't forget me, you  
  
'coz I won't, too  
  
And no matter what will hapen  
  
If I change and so do you  
  
Just remember dear friend   
  
I will always love you ! ...  
  
Gonna miss ya "  
  
Hiroshi   
  
Shuichi was reading it hight   
  
Yuki: ...  
  
Shuichi: ...  
  
Shuichi was now crying ... like a little baby ... crying an crying   
  
Of cours I won't forget you either ... I also love you a lot my dear friend because I never had a friend like you either ... and for every moment in my life I will remember about you  
  
~owari~  
  
___________________________________~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_________________________  
  
So what do you think ?  
  
I know this is not like the real characters ... I made Shuichi like I am felling right now and Yuki like the person I would like to have by my side at this hour ... and that I don't have...  
  
And about what Hiro "wrote" I have no right in none of the words ... it was something wrote to me ... and it was the best thing I have ever read ... it made me fel really happy but at the same time ... reeeeallllly sad ...   
  
well review ok ?   
  
and one more thing don't you dare to say anything bad about the poem because if I see any flames for the poem I'm going to use them on the characthers of gravitation ... for the rest of the fic you can say whatever you like I don't mind   
  
Bem Sofia a razao pela qual eu te pus como sendo o Hiro ... mesmo contra a tua vontade e porque eu sei que sou chata e barulhenta como o Shuichi e tu tal como o Hiro es minha amiga a muito tempo ... e sempre aguentaste todos os meus ataques de estupides ... E porque eu tenho a certesa que se o Hiro e o Shuichi se separacem eles tambem iam sofrer muito ...   
  
quanto au que tu escreveste ... nao fiques chateada ... eu queria uma maneira de te poder responder e de poder dizer os meus sentimentos ...  
  
Ja agora aproveitando que quase nenhums portugueses lêm isto ... se e que ha algum ... eu quero te dizer que tal como o Shuichi quando eu acabei de ler o que tu escreveste fartei-me de chorar enquanto dechia a avenida ....................................  
  
E mais uma coisa eram LAMPADAS º^_^º 


End file.
